A Flap of Wings
by twistedartist
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is a choice. Rose does something drastic, the world shakes, and their family wakes up in their original universe. The Doctor gets a ping, and goes to investigate hauling Amy and Rory with him. (Rose, 11, Amy, Rory, Donna, Jack, Jenny, Jackie, Pete, River/Melody, OC) Trigger warning.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Doctor Who.**  
**I make no money from Doctor Who, or the fanfiction I write about Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldnt be almost 30, living off of food bank rice and hamburger most months. **

**Being a grown up sucks.**

**This has not been Brit-picked, or beta read. This is the story I wrote for NaNoWriMo 2013, and all mistakes and oddness is mine.**

* * *

**PART ONE**

Chapter One

Rose awoke, in the same bed, in the same position as she had for the last year. Tears running down her face, reaching for a man who no longer slept beside her. When the meta-crisis had said he had one life, and he would spend it with her, neither of them imagined it would be so short. So, less than a year after their wedding, she had held his hand as he lay in a hospice bed, giving his last breaths. Something in Pete's Worlds atmosphere turned out to be carcinogenic to people from their world. They had lived there for 4 years before David began feeling unwell. Soon after, Jackie fell sick as well. David used their baby TARDIS to whip up a concoction to heal Jackie, but try as he may, a cure for himself was just out of their reach. He died on the fifth anniversary of his arrival.

Rose had held it together through out her mother's and his illness, but as his casket was lowered into the ground, the young woman had lost it. She has collapsed in a heap on the ground, screaming, unable to stop herself. Little Tony began wailing, scared by his sister's actions. Rose had to be sedated, and removed from the graveyard by ambulance. Their private doctor was shocked when she began bleeding shortly after they got her into the house. Not only did Rose lose her husband, she lost his child as well. Slowly but surely, she dragged herself out of oblivion, and tried to heal. She took time away from work, playing with Tony, and her new sister Abby. Abby was the spitting image of Rose at the same age. She tried not to think about the fact her own child would have only been a few months older than her baby sister. After a bit, Rose went back to Torchwood. She took the most dangerous missions, did the most daredevil things. Eventually, Pete removed her from active duty to protect her from herself. She had put up a fuss, but when threatened with being institutionalized she backed down. To avoid the drama of being committed, she agreed to therapy. It didn't help. There was too much she couldn't talk about without endangering her entire family. She quit going. Jackie made some noise about it, but since Rose seemed better, she dropped it. And so life continued on. Or so they thought.

This morning was different. Rose was tired, and angry, and sad. She missed her husband, and she missed the original doctor. She knew he had regenerated, as David had woken up with green eyes one morning. The only reason they could figure out was that Himself had changed his face again. They chalked it up to residual regeneration energy in the hand and left it at that. So, she made a decision. She got up, and dressed in dark blue jeans and a soft pink shirt, one of the very few she had in the color. After she ended up here, pink just didn't seem right anymore. She pulled on a pair of black, soft leather fl at boots over the jeans. She loved these boots. They were supple, but strong. Perfect for combat and running, but could easily be worn in public without too many looks. She smiled as she ran a hand down one of them, smoothing it over her calf. She remembered walking into the shop and staring up at them, wishing she had the funds for them, when it had suddenly dawned on her that she did. She had bought them and two others and walked out, still a little shell shocked. In her head, she was still the estate girl who worked in a shop. Rose sighed and shrugged into a purple leather jacket. It looked quite like the one she left with the Doctor, but this one was reinforced, and had multiple hidden pockets for a vast array of weaponry. She slid a single sharp knife into her pocket. She quietly went down the stairs, into the sunroom where her mother and the two little ones spent most of their day. She scooped up Toby and peppered his face with kisses, laughing when he made a face and said 'eww'. She set him down and picked up little Abby from her swing, embracing the little girl made a few cooing noises, and focused on Rose's face for a moment. Rose grinned at the little girl, remembering when David had claimed to speak baby, and declared that the tiny being in the stroller liked Rose's golden glow. She had laughed it off at the time. She settled the little girl back into her swing, and walked over to her mum.

"Going somewhere dear?" Her mother had never lost her cockney, giving the words an odd lilt in comparison with the other women in their neighborhood.

"Just to tinker in the TARDIS, mum." She leaned down and gave the older woman a kiss on the cheek. "I just have to go grab something first." She left, and went back upstairs, through her room, straight into the bathroom attached to her room. She put the plug in the tub drain, and started the water, pouring a little bit of red dye into the water. She then left the bathroom, locking the door. She went over to the vanity, and placed her TARDIS key on it. She put the necklace holding David's around her neck. It was the same key the Doctor had turned into a perception filter at some point. David had found it in the suit pocket when he cleaned it out for the first time. She ran a single finger over the key, and left the room, making sure the door locked behind her. She quietly walked down the stairs, noting that the staff she passed didn't even notice her. Good. It meant the filter was working. Hopefully the ruse she built upstairs would buy her time.

She slipped out of the house, into the greenhouse that housed their, no, her TARDIS disguised as an old fountain, with large cracks in the base, and odd moss growing on the statue. She slipped into the console room, and walked over to the controls. She ran a hand over the metal. The TARDIS had never woken properly in this universe. David said it had something to do with the difference in temporal fluctuation, then babbled on, finally muttering the word 'physics' about a dozen times. So, she now had a fully grown TARDIS, complete with never ending rooms, but it had no real sentience. It could bring her things she asked for, but it was nothing like old Blue. She took the knife out of her pocket, and laid her coat on the jump seat. She settled herself on the floor, leaning against the console, then reached up and grabbed her knife. She took a couple of deep breaths, than ran the blade lengthwise down her left arm. The blood welled immediately. She transferred the blade into her left hand shakily, and made a matching cut on her right. This one wasn't quite as deep, but the blood flowed well enough for her aims. She dropped the knife on the metal grating floor, and it made a dull clatter. She gave a rough laugh as she let her arms slide to the floor, each second making her feel a little bit weaker as the blood ran from her body. She watched it flow across the solid piece of floor she was on, over to the grating on her right. She could hear it dripping onto the floor below. A steady, small sound. She closed her eyes as enough blood dripped down to start flowing towards the hatch hiding the space the heart would be if the ship had awakened. Rose began to lose consciousness as the blood slid under the panels, as if it were sentient, and searching for something. A slight glitter of gold light flared from the panels, and then, the whole world shook.

The dust cleared, and one of the maids noticed the water running under the door and yelled for help. She shook the door, and finally gave it a good kick. A stout girl, the kick did the knob in. The door to Rose's bedroom smashed open, and the woman saw the red stained water running from the bathroom door. She screamed for help, and ran in, not caring her sensible shoes and pants were getting soaked in what could very well be bloody water. She slammed into the door a few times, trying to get it open. One of the male servants ran in and helped her with the door. A few sharp jabs of his shoulder, and the door was open. They looked into the bathroom in fear, only to be baffled by the tub full of red tinged water, with a single dye packet floating at the edge. The young woman spun and ran down the stairs to the sun room.

"Miss Jackie! We got a problem!"

"You're a bright'n aint ya? What the hell was that shaking?"

"I dunno Miss, but that isn't what I mean. Your daughter… her bathroom is flooded with dark red water, but she is nowhere to be seen…" Jackie froze, wide eyed.

"Riley!" a young blonde girl ran into the room. "Ma'am?" "Watch the babies. Penny, come with me." Jackie spun and ran thorugh the house, coming out close to the greenhouses. She be-lined for the one she knew her daughter was in. The young servant followed, confused as to why they were heading into an obviously empty building. Jackie headed straight for the fountain at the back, and shoved at thin air. Penny gasped as an invisible door swung open, revealing a glowing room. Jackie rushed in, ignoring the lingering gold sparks in the air. She rushed towards the unnaturally still body of her daughter leaning on the console, surrounded by blood.

"Rose!" the older women cried, sliding to her knees, gathering her daughter to her. Penny cautiously followed. Jackie wept into Rose's hair, unsure if her baby was still living. Penny reached over and felt for a pulse. She found one beating hard and strong… and strangely out of time.

"Ma'am. She's okay. Well, alive I mean. All this blood, I'm not sure she's okay…" Penny picked up the other girl's arms, looking for cuts of any kind. She saw only very pale scars on Rose's forearms. She let Rose's arms drop. Amazingly, though they were surrounded by it, there was not a drop of blood on Rose herself. Penny gently nudged Jackie into helping her move Rose into the greenhouse proper; guessing rightly that the family wanted to keep this… whatever it is secret. She went to close the door, and realized that all the blood was gone, as if the floor had drank it down. Penny shuddered at the thought, and returned to the women, handing Jackie a key that had fallen into her hand when she shut the door. She then left the greenhouse, and went for assistance. She watched them carry Rose up the stairs into one of the guest rooms, as her room was flooded. Penny went to Rose's room and grabbed a photo and that odd pen off her nightstand, dropping them in the guest room so Rose would see them when she woke. She vaguely remembered Rose's late husband, and knew the objects would sooth the woman. After that, she went about her business, cleaning all the water and dye out of Rose's floors.

Jackie sat vigil next to Rose's bed, waiting for her daughter to wake up. She had called their private physician in, after making sure Pete was okay down in his basement workshop. He had made some reassuring noise upon hearing the situation, and taking charge of the littles, leaving Jackie free to sit with her eldest daughter. A few hours after the shake, Pete had come upstairs, putting the little ones down to nap, and come in to speak to his wife.

"Jacks… I've just noticed something."

"What Pete? It better not be one of your stupid little things, because this family has some bigger worries right now!"

"No, Jacks… I've just noticed… There are no zeppelins… At all. And no docking stations. I've got this strange contraption on a very flat piece of lawn with a white circle on it, but the zeppelins are gone…"

"What?" Jackie stood and rushed to the window. Right where their personal zephyr had been tied, there was now a landing pad, and a…

"Helicopter!" Jackie whispered.

"A what?"

"A helicopter!" She whirled around, laughing, giddy. "Were home Pete! My home! Good god! What did that man do? He brought us here, and none of the staff even really noticed a change! They have been talking about an earthquake out there!" She grabbed him and shook his arms excitedly. "Pete, we are where he is! The Doctor!" Pete looked over at the still figure of Rose on the bed.

"Your world… But, I'm dead here, am I not?"

"Yeah, but something has changed… I don't know how to explain it…. Its like the air tastes… sweeter somehow. Like something big changed, and in a good way. No dragon monsters eating the world, or the universe falling apart. We are here, and it is going to be fine." A giggle escaped the woman, and she rushed back to her chair. She leaned over the bed, brushing her daughter's hair from her face.

"Oh honey, when you wake up, you are going to be so happy…"

"Hold on, Ponds!" The Doctor shouted, spinning a whirligig on the console. They had been back in the air for a few days since the wedding. He had quite enjoyed dancing with the children. Amy and Rory had jumped right back into life on the TARDIS with full enthusiasm. Well, Amy had at least. Rory just groused about the bunk beds.

"Where are we going Doctor?"

"I'm not sure Pond! The old girl has detected an interesting energy signature, and we are off to see it!" Rory rolled his eyes, and headed down the hall towards their room, probably to grab his backpack with the first aid kit the TARDIS had given him. With a last groan, the TARDIS landed, and Rory rejoined them. The Doctor threw open the doors to the box, and stepped out… into a thicket. They were surrounded by brambles two foot high. Amy sighed, and looked down at her skirt and tights clad legs. Another pair going in the trash. At least the TARDIS was nice enough to provide plenty of them. The Doctor forged ahead, pushing branches out of the way, while Amy and Rory picked their way through. They tromped through this wooded stretch until stumbling out onto somebody's back lawn. The Doctor skirted the edge, followed by his two companions, until he found the front door. He then proceeded to climb the steps and knock. Amy gaped at her friend. This wasn't just a friendly neighbor's house. This was a manor house. Old, intimidating, and posh, and the man knocked like she would on her next door neighbor's door. A young woman with dark hair opened the door.

"Um, Can I help you Sir?"

"Ah yes." He flashed the psychic paper at her. "We are from health and safety; we got a report of some odd readings and are here to check if everything is all normal.

"Um. Alright sir. Follow me." Amy noted that she was wearing normal jeans and a plain white button down blouse, kind of like a uniform. She led them into a small sitting room. "If you will just wait here, I'll get the Misses." She gestured them in, and then disappeared down the hall. That would explain the uniform. An employee, not a resident. They sat in relative quiet for a moment, and then heard something coming. Amy and Rory rose, ready to bolt, but the doctor sat, frozen by the sound.

"Tony dear, Mummy can't carry you and Abby at the same time. I don't know why you couldn't just stay with your Dad." Jackie bounce Abby while she walked, trying to soothe her fussy, teething child. She was looking down at her son when she entered, so she completely missed the look of horror that crossed the seated man's face. Tony giggled when he saw the company. He ran right up to the man standing and tugged on his hand.

"You! Tell me a story!"

"Tony! That is not how we treat company. Use your manners." The little boy made a face at his mother as she turned away.

"Story, please?" He tried again. Rory, unsure of what to do, just nodded and sat, letting the little boy climb onto the sofa with him. Jackie crossed the room to Amy, and gave her a big smile.

"Now, what's this about Health and Safety? Are you guys investigating private residences now?" She laughed. Amy managed a grin, and gestured at the Doctor who was still seated, staring at Jackie like she was a ghost. She patted the baby and turned towards the seated man.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" She paused when she caught the expression on his face. "Are you okay?" Amy watched the Doctor do his best imitation of a fish.

"Doctor?" Amy finally prompted, eliciting a gasp from the woman of the house.

"No!"

"Jackie, I…."

"Well! That took no time at all, now did it?" The blonde blurted, sinking in a chair. "Rose tries to bleed herself dry, wakes up her TARDIS, shakes the world so hard we end up here, and you go and find us in a matter of days!" Amy stared at the woman, noticing the Doctor's near violent jerk at the mention of someone bleeding themselves. He surged to his feet, and Rory tried to copy, only to be hindered by the lapful of boy he had.

"She did what? Where is he? He let her do that!?" The old man with an impossibly young face did his best beast impression.

"Oh, sit down Doctor." Jackie ordered. "I'm too tired to deal with that. I'll tell you what happened, at least what I know." She flapped her hand at his chair.

"Tony, go get Daddy, there's a good boy." The boy, having lost the attention of his victim scrambled down and toddled down the hallway towards the main part of the house.

"David's dead, Doctor." Jackie started without preamble. "He died on the fifth anniversary of you leaving us all there. He got cancer. Something in Pete's World made him and I sick. David was able to heal me using some ingenuity and tech from the TARDIS, but no matter what he tried for himself, he just got worse. We even tried chemo and radiation. Eventually, he just wasted away…"

"And Rose?"

"Oh, she stayed healthy as a horse through it all. No trace of pre-cancer, nothing off in her body. Except that she seemed to heal quicker than expected of course. Anyways, after David died, Rose kind of… lost it. She collapsed at the funeral, and couldn't stop screaming. Gave Toby quite a fright. We had to have her sedated to get her home… and well, she wasn't well when we got home. She mourned for awhile, and finally got herself back together when I found out we were going to have Abby here." She looked down at her daughter. "She went back to work, but something still wasn't right. She took dangerous risks, stupid ones. She nearly got herself killed a dozen times. Finally, Pete had to pull her off of active duty. She threw a fit, but we told her that it was either take the time, and see a therapist, or we would take her in as a danger to herself. She chose therapy. She went for a few months, but then quit. She seemed a little better, so I didn't push it. She went back to work, did desk duty, came home, helped me with the littles. But then, the other morning. It was the anniversary." The Doctor nodded, he remembered. He made a painstaking effort to get Amy and Rory out of his hair for the day so he could mourn. It may have only been a few years for the Tyler family, but for him, it had been nearly 200. And he still took time every year to mourn the loss of his love. "She woke up chipper, came down dressed casually, and greeted us. Told me she was going to spend the day tinkering in her TARDIS. It never woke up properly, so David and her used to just retreat out there to spend time alone, or to fiddle with tech they brought home from Torchwood. Anyways, she said she left something upstairs, and went for it. That was the last time I saw her awake. Apparently while she was up there, she plugged the tub, and poured some creepy dye into it to keep us distracted. She then managed to get out of the house without anyone seeing her. She got into her TARDIS, got comfortable, and cut her arms open from elbow to wrist. She was looking to die, Doctor. I don't know what happened next, but the whole world seemed to shake for a minute, and when the dust cleared, one of the cleaning girls came running down to tell me about the state of Rose's rooms. I had one of the kitchen girls watch the kids, and dragged poor Penny out to the greenhouses with me. She saw me open the door in thin air, and I found Rose, lying in a puddle of blood, golden sparks falling around her, without a single hair out of place. The only difference between when I saw her, and when I found her was that she had taken off her jacket, and that she now sported matching thin scar lines running down her arms. Penny found her pulse, and we moved her out of there. Penny said that when she went back to close the door, the puddle of blood was gone… like the floor had sipped it down. We got help, and brought Rose up to the house, and put her in a room. She hasn't woken. Odder yet, we can't seem to change her clothes. Every time we get a piece off and turn to set it down, by the time we turn back, it's on her body again." Jackie sighed. "We have been trying to figure out how to find you, to see if you could help her." Amy, who had stayed uncharacteristically quiet during the whole thing, finally spoke up.

"Doctor, we have to help… I mean, they know you…" He jerked his head towards her, and she was struck by the dark swirl of emotions in his eyes. He stood and ran a hand over his face.

"So, the Meta-crisis-" "David" "David then, dies, after promising her a lifetime, and she breaks, and tries to kill herself. Something happens in her TARDIS and you all end up here… and no one outside of the family noticed?" Jackie nodded. "Just me and Pete. I'm sure Rose would have if she was awake though. Even the staff just seems to think that they belong here…. And as far as we can tell, they do. It's like something picked us up, and brought our lives here, grabbing everyone and putting them where they would have been if things had been the same here." The Doctor stopped his pacing and looked at Amy as a thought struck him.

"Amy, what were you thinking of when you brought it back? Who were you thinking of?" Amy squirmed as everyone in the room looked at her. "Well… I was thinking about you Doctor, and how happy it would make you if the world was back the way it should be." He lunged forward and hugged his friend. "Amelia Pond, you brilliant, brilliant girl! You really did it. You fixed our entire universe! You even brought back the people I thought I had lost forever! Oh, Pond!" He wheeled around to Jackie, who gave him a small smile.

"So, Rose."

"Ah, yes. Lead the way, Mrs. Tyler." He gestured, and they moved into the hall, met by Pete, who looked at his wife.

"Ah, I'm guessing he found us then. Like the new face." Pete said, falling into line with his wife. Rory looked at Amy with an odd expression. "What does he mean, new face?" Amy shrugged at her bewildered husband, and followed the older couple and the Doctor up the stairs.

The Doctor sat on the edge of Rose's bed, scanning her with his sonic, as her family stood around behind him looking anxious, Amy and Rory had stuck their heads in, wisely choosing to stay in the hall. The Doctor finished his scan, and checked his readings.

"Well?" Jackie asked, handing the baby off to Pete. Toby climbed up on the bed, and snuggled up to his unconscious sister.

"All the scans suggest she is just… asleep. How long has she been like this?"

"Six days."

"Six days?" Amy asked from the hallway.

"Yes, is that important?"

"Our wedding was six days ago…" The Doctor looked over at his friends. He turned back to Jackie.

"She doesn't appear to be in any distress, and her body seems to be functioning normally. I honestly don't know what to do from here."

"Ma'am?" Rory piped up.

"Yeah?" Jackie responded, sinking down on the foot of the bed.

"Didn't you say you found her in her TARDIS?"

"We did." Pete answered for her.

"Maybe the Doctor should take a look." They all started a little when the Doctor jumped to his feet.

"Brilliant Idea Rory! Where is it?" Jackie stood, and gestured to them.

"I'll show ya." They followed her out of the house, into the back yard, where she made her way to the oldest, most beat up greenhouse on the land. She shoved the door open, revealing crumbling water gardens, and some scraggly looking roses.

"Oh, my."

"Rose banned the gardeners from coming in her when David got sick." She led them through the lanes, turning a corner, and then freezing. The Doctor ran into her back.

"What is it Jackie?"

"It's gone." Her voice cracked, and he moved around her.

"What did it look like?"

"An old fountain, of a winged girl pouring water. It was covered in old moss, and one of the wings had a chunk taken out of it."

"Well, I think I know the source of the odd signal I received then. Come along Ponds, we have a TARDIS to find." Jackie watched the trio leave the greenhouse, feeling hopeless, and helpless. The Doctor took his companions back to his TARDIS, and set the sensors to scan.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, just a heads up to anyone reading this, this story is mostly written already, but I broke my laptop. So I am editing on an ancient desktop, or on my tablet as time allows. It is slow going. I appreciate the reviews that have been left, and look forward to hearing more from you guys. This has not been beta'd or brit-picked. All mess ups are mine.**

* * *

Donna closed her kitchen cabinet, and set the mug on the counter. For the last few days, something had been niggling at her brain, stuffed in a back corner, and she hadn't been able to ponder it out. She shrugged off the feeling once again, and poured a cup of coffee. She dragged a chair away from the table, and sat down, flipping open the newspaper. She reflected quietly on the world's news, and on her own life. Her husband had passed a few years before, leaving her a very rich woman, but she was lonely. She set the mug down and leaned back. She was tired of being lonely, and dearly wished someone would come calling to give her a chance to escape the monotony. She was reaching for her mug when the sound reached her ears. An odd grinding, whooshing sound. Donna stood, and followed the sound further into her own house, pausing in the doorway of her den. Before her eyes, something was materializing. She stared, wide eyed, as a memory surfaced.

"_It's called the TARDIS. So, where to?"_

"_Shopping." she responded to the floppy haired man. He looked flabbergasted._

"_All of time and space, and you want to go to the shops?"_

"_Well, I suppose they could be shops really far in the future…." She replied. The man made a face, and hit a few things on the metal console in front of him. The grating sound of takeoff started, and they were gone._

"Doctor." Her voice was soft, and full of emotion. She took a step forward as a looking glass materialized in her den. The surface shimmered, and unsure why, Donna stepped forward, and into the shimmer.

Jack froze at the sound. He thought he would never hear it again. The beautiful groan of the TARDIS's engines. He grinned, and ran out of the small office hiding the entrance to Torchwood 3.5. After all the mess a bit ago, they had rebuilt. Gwen did most of the office work, so she could bring the baby with her, and Reece brought him coffee most days. They were still working on repairing the records system, and multiple other odds and ends they had rescued from the old base. He let the door slam behind him, and ran, passing Gwen on the walk.

"Where you off to then?"

"He's back." Was all Jack said. She smiled at his back, knowing only two things would get him moving like that. The Doctor, or a job. As he ran by empty handed, she assumed he was chasing his Doctor again. She shifted the load of files, and went into the small office building, sure he would be home with a few amazing stories soon.

Rose opened her eyes, still sitting in her TARDIS. She stood and glanced around, looking for the blood she knew should be there, noticing something odd. She held a hand up to her face and gaped. She was transparent. And glowing. She could see the wall through her hand.  
"No fucking way. The universe is not this cruel." A soft howl sang behind her. She swung around, and was greeted with a hologram of… herself. Dressed in her old union jack tee shirt. The hologram leaned on the railing around the console platform and smirked at the glowing Rose.

"Cruel. No. Morning Mother." the hologram spoke to her.

"Mother?"

"Well, you were the one who woke me, and it was the nearest parallel I could find in your language…" The hologram responded.

"Who are you?" Rose spit out, using every bit of the elocution lessons her job at Torchwood had offered.

"You mean you don't know?" the hologram looked shocked.

"No."

"I'm your TARDIS." the hologram gestured around the room.

"My TARDIS."

"Yep."

"okay… so… why do you look like me?"

"Well, only you and the man had been here, and I can feel how sad his image makes you, so I picked you to catch your attention." a sudden thought crossed Rose's mind. The hologram had said Rose had woken her up. How? Oh.

"Bad Wolf." Rose whispered, staring at the image of herself.

"Right in one!" The hologram clapped. Rose leaned back against the console, taking deep breaths. Her suicide attempt had woken her TARDIS. She put a hand up to her face.

"You have got to be kidding me." She muttered, turning to the console. It was a twin of the one the Doctor had in his TARDIS. She turned back to the hologram.

"If your going to hang about, mind wearing a different face? This is taking talking to myself to a whole new level." The hologram flickered, and finally settled into the shape of a young girl, with a mix of Rose and David's features, but with eerie golden eyes glowing from her face.

"Great. What made you use that'n?"

"I told you, only him and you had been here before… I have the image of your mother, and another woman, but they don't belong in here, so I used the two of you." Rose rolled her eyes and sighed.

"So, what should I do now?" The TARDIS asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't realized?"

"Realized what?"

"Your home, Mother. My awakening, combined with… something, dragged us back home. We are in the right universe." The hologram smirked at her. Rose just stared. She composed herself after a moment.

"Well, I suppose we should go find help then, shouldn't we." the hologram grinned, and raised her arms, and the noise of the engines going filled the room.

"Do you have a name?" Rose asked, as the engines moved faster.

"Not yet. Name me." the hologram responded. Rose thought for a moment, and smiled.

"Alice." the hologram flickered, and settled, seeming to gain solidity at the naming. Rose glanced down at her own transparent body.

'maybe the Doctor can figure out what happened and fix it.'

Donna found herself in a strange room, with a metal floor, and struts that looked like coral. She looked around suspiciously.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she stepped further into the room.

"Greetings, Donna." She spun around, to be greeted by a small girl, with golden hair, and intelligent eyes.

"Who're you?"

"Alice." The girl stepped closer. Donna stepped back.

"Why is this so familiar? And why did I think someone called the Doctor was here?" She whispered, looking around wildly. The girl shrugged. Donna frowned, then gasped as a sharp pain filled her head. She brought her hands up to her temples and clenched her eyes shut. She let out a whimper.

"Oh, Donna." A soft voice said behind her. Donna cracked her eyes open, but all she could see was a soft glow. The pain in her head increased, and she fell to her knees. The whimpers had increased to pained moans. A few tears leaked down her face. She felt hands gently pull hers away, and fingertips rest on her temples. A bright golden glow begins to leak it's way through her eyelids. The pain recedes, and she opens her eyes.

"Rose…." her eyes roll back, and she loses consciousness.

Jack reached the source of the sound, and froze. This was not the blue box he was expecting. There was a tall looking glass in front of him, shimmering liquidly. He cautiously circled it. Unsure if he was seeing things, he reached out to touch the frame. A soft vibration rattled under his hand, and a soft song reaches out telepathically. Feeling unthreatened, Jack stepped closer. He smirked.

'What's the worst that can happen? I die?' He let out a derisive chuckle, and reached out, stepping into the looking glass.

Rose watched Jack's arrival on a screen. She looked over at Alice, who sat in the jump seat, swinging a foot.

"What do you look like out there?" She asked the hologram.

"A looking glass."

"A looking glass, like Wonderland?"

"Yep." the girl popped the 'p', just like Rose used to. Rose shook her head. 'Well, this is kind of a wonderland.' She rolled her eyes, and leaned down to check on Donna again. The woman hadn't regained consciousness yet. She didn't know what happened, but when Donna entered, she had immediately looked in pain. Alice had told Rose to put her hands on Donna's head, and think really hard about all the adventures Donna and the Doctor had. Rose knew most of them, because David told the stories beautifully. She then told Rose to think the words, 'heal' and 'stable' and push them as hard as she could into Donna's head through her hands. Rose was skeptical, but did as Alice said. Now, they were somewhere in Cardiff, watching Rose's best friend circle the TARDIS. Finally, he stepped up to the glass, a hand out reaching. Rose reached up, pressing her fingers to the image of Jack. She saw him smile, and after a moment, he laughed. She turned around to face the door when he entered. He paused, and looked around when he came in, eyes finally landing on Rose.

"Rosie!" He rushed over, and tried to hug her. He gasped as his hands went through her. "What the? Are you a hologram? A ghost?" Rose smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know, honestly Jack. I woke up like this, a few hours ago. Then my TARDIS started talking to me. The hologram even looked like me. I asked her to change her face." She gestured at the girl in the jump seat. Jack's eyes widened, noting the similarities between the girl and Rose, and the slight hints of the Doctor's face the last time he saw him.

"How'd you get back? Where is the meta-crisis?" Jack asked, taking a step back from her.

"I don't know, and um… David passed away last year." She hung her head, sadness tingeing her voice. Jack's face fell.

"Oh Rosie, I am so sorry." She looked up and gave him a small smile. Jack decided a change of subject was in order.

"So, why are you here?"

"I'm not sure. Alice brought us here."

"Us?"

"Yeah, or did you miss the fact that Donna is napping on the floor behind me?" Jack looked down, and blushed uncharacteristically. The redhead was sprawled on the floor, a little thinner since he last saw her, but with the same aura of sass around her. He looked back up at Rose.

"Who's Alice?"

"That would be me." the girl piped up. She leapt off the jump-seat, high strung energy spilling out, as she flickered. Jack blinked and realized that she was a hologram.

"Your TARDIS is named Alice."  
"Yeah, and?" Rose got a hard look on her face.

"Nothing. Alice is nice." Jack said, moving away from Rose, and claiming the jump-seat. Alice ran around the console, gesturing, and making bits and switches move. The engine started up.

"Alice, where are we going now?" Rose asked, getting a little sick of her TARDIS's surprises.

"We have to find the Doctor, right? So I am scanning for TARDIS signatures." She answered. Jack snorted from his seat.

"Hush, you." Rose responded, walking around the console towards him.

"You know Rosie, for a glowing gold ghost, you sure are looking good." She rolled her eyes, and sat down next to him as they shifted into the vortex.

The Doctor moved his TARDIS into the same greenhouse Rose's was missing from. He set his scanner to alert him if the other TARDIS came into range, and settled in to wait. Normally he got a little stir crazy being stuck in what place too long, but the fact that Rose was here, and the mystery of why she wouldn't awake made it easy to stay. He offered to take Amy and Rory to France or something to vacation while he worked on the situation, but they declined, preferring to help Jackie with the kids, and to assist the Doctor with what they could. He spent a lot of time using bits and pieces from the TARDIS to scan Rose's unresponsive body. Amy spent a lot of time with Jackie, learning about Rose, and listening to stories about the adventures Rose, and Jackie herself had with the Doctor. She was a bit astonished that Jackie had not only met the Doctor, but had been involved in multiple adventures. She also learned the story behind the 'new face' comment, and shared it with her husband. Rory spent time tinkering with Pete, and learning about the major differences between their world and his. One morning, the Doctor found a signal, but by the time he got there, only the words 'Bad Wolf', and a baffling 'Little Red' remained. He returned to the manor, a little heartbroken, and beginning to lose faith.

Rose drifted around the TARDIS console, waiting for Donna to wake. Jack was snoring in the jump seat, and Alice had drifted off into the depths of the ship to do heaven knows what. After a few hours of this, Donna began to stir. She slowly sat up, and let out a groan.

"What the hell?!" she moaned, waking Jack. He hopped to his feet and offered a hand to the woman. Rose moved back to them as Donna got to her feet. Donna ran her hands over her face a few times.

"Hello." Jack smiled at her.

"Jack, not right now."

"I'm just saying hello!"

"Sure." Donna watched this conversation, then cocked her head to the side.

"Why are you wearing suspenders and a belt?" Donna asked Jack, with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"Seriously, both? Have trouble keeping your pants on?" the brash redhead snarked at the man. Jack blushed, making Rose giggle.

"Wha- no!" Jack turned away from her, frowning and stomped down a corridor. Donna rolled her eyes and turned towards Rose.

"This isn't the same TARDIS, is it, and why are you see through?"

"No. This one is mine. Think for a minute, try to remember the last time you saw me." Donna thought for a few minutes, and then grinned.

"You guys got it to grow! Where is he? The Doctor that is half me?" She glanced around the console room, then froze when she saw Rose's face.

"Rose?" Tears starting running down Rose's transparent cheeks, dripping silver off her face, disappearing before they hit the floor. Donna rushed over, and tried to hug her, gasping when her arms went through the blonde.

"Oh, honey, what happened?" Donna whispered, hovering anxiously. Rose shook her head, and took a deep breath.

"He, um, he died. Cancer. A year ago. We had been there for four years, and married for one…." She sniffled, then a thought struck her. "He named himself for you… he went by David Noble. I was Mrs. Noble." She gave a short bark of laughter. Donna smiled gently.  
"I guess that makes us relatives!" She turned back towards the console. So, where to? Why don't we go shopping?"

"I don't know if I can leave the TARDIS…"

"You cant." Donna jumped at the young girl's voice. "Who are you!?"

"Alice." the girl replied, as she started pointing at switches and knobs. Donna goggled at the child as the TARDIS started up.

"Okay, and who do you belong to?"

"Myself." She smiled at the redheaded woman, and her image flickered. Donna looked back at Rose, who had taken the moment to compose herself. "What is she?"

"The TARDIS."

"Your TARDIS is named Alice… and looks like a little girl….?" "She is a hologram. Modeled herself after David and I." "Why are her eyes green?" "David's eyes were green at the end there. I think the Doctor regenerated. It was the only thing that changed for us though." She smirked as a memory of what else had been altered hit her. She wouldn't be sharing that with Donna, or Jack for that matter. The little hologram smirked over her shoulder at Rose, who blushed when she realized that the TARDIS could hear every thought. Rose sat down on the jump seat. Donna flopped down next to her. A sly smile came to Donna's face and she turned towards Rose.

"I'm sure that David was better with the bedsport than the Doctor though, yeah? That man was wound so tight, I doubt he'd been laid since he was 300!" She laughed, and Rose's golden cheeks blushed a darker gold. Donna gave her signature laugh, and hopped to her feet.

"So, wheres the kitchen in this joint? I'm starving!"

"Third door down the corridor, then 4 more doors!" Jack's voice drifted down the hall in response.


End file.
